


Ihonalaista

by Giraffvinu



Series: Ihonalaista [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, UST, auror!Harry, aurori!Harry, healer!Draco, parantaja!Draco, seksi, seksuaalinen jännite, vaihtoehtotodellisuus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Hän ei ollut koskaan, lukuisten Pyhän Mungon visiittiensä yhteydessä, törmännyt Malfoyhin ennen tätä päivää.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betat: useita
> 
> Finin Unohtumaton haastoi: _"Itseä kiinnostaisi lukea oneshot/muutaman osan mittainen H/D -fic[tämän](http://cooperstan.tumblr.com/post/17489775502) ajatuksen pohjalta, eli aurori!Potter ja parantaja!Malfoy. Skenaariot ihan kirjoittajan päätettävissä, mutta jos tähän PWP:tä vähän saisi mukaan, niin hienoa olisi. :D_
> 
> Niin... minähän en enää H/D:tä kirjoita. Joo 8) Eli siis. Inspiroiduin, vastasin Unohtumattomalle ja kirjoitin. Ja tämmöistä tuli :E Kiitokset avustajille, en mä näitä sais aikaan ilman teitä <3 Erityispalvontakiitos Jolandinalle <3 avusta sekä hahmopsykologiassa että hermojen kanssa: long live IFA \o/ Saksa-avusta kiitokset Artelle, oot mussu <3 Ja mtm:lle kiitokset pilkkujen ~~pahoinpitelystä~~ tarpeen tyydyttämisestä  <3 Ja vielä Sisiljalle yleiskiitos kaikesta avusta sekä rohkaisusta <3 Voldemortille kiitokset ideapallottelun kohteena olemisesta <3 Potkimisesta puolestaan kiitokset Nappelille <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Taukohuoneen kahvi oli jälleen painunutta. Draco tuijotti kirvelevin silmin mustan juoman vielä mustempia hitusia, jotka pyörteilivät pilaamassa hänen muuten mukiinmenevää virkistettään. Sitten hän kohautti harteitaan, nosti kupin huulilleen ja kulautti kahvit kurkkuunsa.

"Samaa myrkkyä, eri paketissa", hän mutisi karkottaessaan kuppinsa altaaseen. Teknisesti ottaen heidän tuli pestä omat astiansa itse, mutta Draco ei ollut kertaakaan löytänyt nimikoitua kuppiaan likaisena saapuessaan tauolle. Hän silotteli kirkkaanturkoosin kaapunsa etumusta ja riuhtaisi oven auki väistäen viime hetkellä törmäyksen nuoren parantajaopiskelijan kanssa.

"Idiootti!" Draco äyskähti.

"A-anteeksi, spesialisti Malfoy, mutta minulla on teille viesti", tyttö änkytti. "Se on yliparantaja Schwannilta. Hän pyytää, ei, käskee teitä palaamaan välittömästi osastollenne."

"Yliparantaja Schwann?"

Tyttö nyökkäsi, ja Draco pyyhälsi ulos kahviosta sanomatta sanaakaan. Rakel Schwann oli hänen osastonsa johtaja, nerokas neurologiaan perehtynyt parantaja tai pikemminkin tutkija. Draco oli tehnyt oman erikoistumistyönsä Schwannin teorioiden käytännönsovellutuksista ja ollut haljeta ylpeydestä päästyään työskentelemään idolinsa alaisuuteen. Hän kiirehti askeleitaan kunnes saavutti viidennen kerroksen pääkäytävältä erkanevan S. Omaattinen -osastolle johtavan lasioven.

 

"Yliparantaja Schwann?"

"Spesialisti Malfoy, käykää sisään", Rakel Schwann sanoi paksulla saksalaisaksentillaan.

Draco työnsi oven auki ja astui sisään ilmavaan huoneeseen. Hän pysähtyi aloilleen huomatessaan, ettei yliparantaja ollut yksin. Tämän sohvan päädyssä istui itse yliaurori Robards.

"Malfoy", Robards sanoi ja nyökkäsi niukasti. Draco tyytyi taivuttamaan niskaansa aavistuksen ennen kuin käänsi kysyvän katseensa esimieheensä.

"Kutsuitte minut?"

"Kyllä", yliparantaja Schwann vahvisti ja kehotti kätensä lavealla liikkeellä Dracoa istuutumaan. "On ilmaantunut vakava tilanne."

Schwann kävi tapansa mukaisesti turhia jaarittelematta asiaan. Jälleen eräs seikka, jota Draco arvosti esimiehessään yli kaiken. Hän nyökkäsi ja nosti jalkansa toisen päälle silotellen housujensa prässiä.

"Aurori Potter on loukkaantunut ja tarvitsee parasta neurologiamme", Rakel Schwann sanoi turhia kursailematta. "Ja kun kyse on parhaasta—" Schwann aloitti eikä hänen olisi tarvinnut edes jatkaa, sillä Draco tiesi jo lopun, "—tehtävä lankeaa sinulle."

Draco ei vaivautunut kysymään syytä, sillä oli päivänselvää, miksi Potterille haluttiin vain parasta. Itse yliaurori oli saapunut varmistamaan, että hänen lellikkinsä saisi parhaan mahdollisen avun. Draco tiesi olevansa paras, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään, mutta kerrankin hän toivoi jonkun muun ottavan kunnian itselleen. Hetkinen...

"Eikö yliparantaja itse olisi soveliaampi?" Draco sanoi pitäen huolen neutraalista äänensävystään.

"Raportoit tietysti kaikesta minulle", Schwann myönsi, "mutta aurori Potter tarvitsee juuri sinun käytännöntaitojasi."

"Entä tutkimukseni? Olen jo miltei—" Draco aloitti.

"Se saa odottaa. Tämä on tärkeämpää", Schwann sanoi lopullisella äänensävyllä.

Draco puristi kyntensä kämmeniinsä ja painoi päänsä alistuneena.

"Kyllä, yliparantaja Schwann."

 

Potter näytti pieneltä maatessaan muhkeassa sairaalasängyssä yksityishuoneen viileässä hämärässä. Hänen kalpeat kasvonsa heijastivat valkoisia lakanoita, kun Draco sytytti huoneeseen täyden valaistuksen. Yliparantaja Schwann katsoi häntä kysyvästi.

"Potter on koomassa eikä taatusti herää kesken tutkimuksen, joten ei kai tässä tarvitse pimeässä työskennellä?"

Schwannin suupieli kohosi aavistuksen. Draco oli jo kauan sitten oppinut, ettei yliparantajan huumori ollut kaukana hänen omastaan. Sarkastista, röyhkeää ja jopa mustaa huumoria huokuvat letkautukset saivat yleensä Schwannilta hyvän vastaanoton. Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut sitä, että Draco saisi aina tahtonsa läpi.

Esimerkiksi Potter. Draco olisi tehnyt mitä tahansa päästäkseen tilanteesta. Hän _ei_ halunnut auttaa Potteria eikä hän _varsinkaan_ halunnut auttaa Potteria parantajan asemassa. Opistossa vietettyjen kuuden vuoden aikana Dracolle vaikeinta oli ollut asiakaspalvelu. Hän oli kuitenkin opetellut ulkoistamaan itsensä, asettumaan ikään kuin rooliin hoitaessaan pakollisia osastokiertoja. Erikoistumisen jälkeen Dracosta oli vihdoinkin tullut puhdasverinen tutkija eikä kukaan enää pystynyt pakottamaan häntä potilaiden pariin.

Ei ennen kuin nyt. 

"Hän on hallitussa koomassa siiheksi, kunnes päätämme jatkotoimenpiteistä", Schwann sanoi luettuaan seinäpäätteestä tietoja. "Totaalinen vasteettomuus vasemmassa jalassa lantiosta alkaen, _plexus lumbosacralis_ toimii osittain."

Draco keskittyi. Hän kertasi mielessään loitsua, jonka avulla pääsisi kulkemaan Potterin hermostoa pitkin. Ennen kuin hän pystyisi aloittamaan hoidon, hänen täytyisi saada selville tarkasti vaurion laajuus. Se onnistui vain kartoittamalla koko hermosto. Draco vältti katsomasta Potteria kasvoihin; kyseessä oli vain joku potilas.

"Vastaan tältä puolen", Schwann sanoi herättäen Dracon ajatuksistaan. Yliparantaja siirtyi Potterin sängyn päätyyn ja heilautti kevyesti sauvaansa. Sängyn ympärille syttyi heikko valokehä, ja Draco tunsi mentorinsa taikuuden eristävän sängyn ympäristöstä.

"Aloitan", Draco sanoi lyhyesti ja vapautti taikansa Potterin aivokuoreen.

Työ oli hidasta, mutta mitä pidemmälle Dracon taikuus vaikutti, sitä nopeammaksi se kävi. Aluksi hänen taikansa kulki yksittäisiä aksoneita, hyppäsi synapsirakojen kautta dendriitteihin, mutta nopeus kertautui hermosolujen haarautuessa ympäri aivoja. Draco oli yhtä aikaa joka paikassa. Hänen ajatuksensa toimivat äärimmäisen keskittyneinä huomaamaan pienimmätkin epäsuhdanteet hermosolujen vasteissa, sähköimpulssien voimakkuuksissa, taajuuksissa, jopa kemiallisten välittäjäaineiden pitoisuuksissa. Hän ei nähnyt niitä yksitellen vaan ikään kuin kulki aallonharjalla matkaten impulssin mukana, kokeillen kosketuspinnallaan sen tasoa ja tunnustellen epätasaisuuksia.

"Aivot kunnossa, jatkan selkäytimeen", Draco sanoi yhteen puristettujen hampaiden lomitse. Hänen otsallaan helmeili hiki, eikä hän varsinaisesti enää tiedostanut yliparantajan läsnäoloa. Hän eli potilaan hermoverkostoa.

Dracon toinen käsi puristi taikasauvaa ja toinen maadoitti hänet potilaaseen lepäämällä tämän paljaalla rinnalla. Taian vilistäessä lihassäikeiden lomissa risteileviä hermoja, Dracon kättä alkoi kihelmöidä. Aallonharja oli yhtä vakaa kuin aivoissakin, mutta nyt se tuntui hehkuvan jotain muuta kuin pelkkää tasaisena aaltona kulkevaa energiaa. Potilaan, Potterin, alaruumis oli peitetty lakanalla ja samalla kun Draco tajusi ärtyneenä tiedostavansa jälleen, että kyseessä oli juuri Potter, hän huomasi liikettä lakanan alla.

Draco ei uskaltanut katsoa tarkemmin, sillä keskittyminen oli nyt vaikeampaa. Kuumotus levisi hänen rintaansa. Se kohosi punaksi hänen kaulalleen mutta hiipi samalla alemmas ja alemmas aina alavatsaan saakka.

Tällä kertaa liike oli voimakkaampi ja Draco näki sen vaikka keskittyikin tuijottamaan rintakehällä lepäävien sormiensa pingottunutta nahkaa. Potter reagoi hermoskannaukseen kiihottumalla ja liike, joka oli miltei saanut Dracon keskittymisen herpaantumaan, oli Potterin penis, joka jäykistyi hyvää vauhtia valkoisen lakanan alla.

" _Mein Gott..._ " Schwann sanoi kuin jossain kaukana.

Dracon taika oli ennättänyt jo _plexus lumbosacralikseen_ ja kun se viiletti kohti lantion kriittisiin paikkoihin johtavia hermoväyliä, Draco punastui tuntiessaan omienkin lanteidensa jännittyvän.

Hikinorot valuivat Dracon ohimoilta leukaa myöten kaulalle. Potterin penis kulki lakanan alla täydellisen sivuttaispuoliympyrän, kunnes seisoi paksuna vasten alavatsaa. Draco kuuli Potterin hengityksen kiihtyneen, mutta tämä ei liikkunut mitenkään muuten. Draco reagoi itsekin hyvää vauhtia Potterin kiihottumiseen ja puristi silmänsä kiinni edetessään nyt lantion alapuolen hermostoihin. Hän rekisteröi vasemmalla puolella tuntuvan äkillisen tyhjyyden, mutta ei ehtinyt reagoida siihen mitenkään, sillä samassa taikuus saavutti Potterin peniksen hermostot.

Potterin lantio nytkähti aavistuksen, hänen huuliltaan karkasi syvempi huokaus ja samassa lakanaan, juuri Potterin lantion kohdalle, alkoi levitä märkä läntti.

Draco oli itsekin äärimmäisen kiihottuneessa mielentilassa ja joutui käyttämään kaikki henkiset voimavaransa skannauksen loppuun suorittamiseen. _Nervus ischiadicus, nervus peroneus, nervus tibialis._ Päästyään oikeanpuoleisen jalan varpaisiin saakka ja tuntiessaan viimeiset hermopäätteet Draco huokaisi syvään ja antoi keskittymisensä herpaantua. Hän nojasi raskaasti sängyn reunaa vasten ja roikotti päätään.

"Erittäin omalaatuista", yliparantaja Schwann sanoi poistaessaan eristysesteen. "Näin voimakas taikaeroottinen reaktio, kerrassaan ainutlaatuista!"

Draco ei vastannut vaan keskittyi saamaan oman reaktionsa aisoihin.

"Sinun pitäisi kirjoittaa tästä artikkeli", Schwann jatkoi innokkaana.

"Tuskinpa Potter antaa lupaa kertoa tiedevelhoyhteisölle hänen laukeamisestaan kooman aikana", Draco sanoi viileästi saatuaan hengityksensä hallintaan.

" _Ach so_ ", Schwann oivalsi murheellisena.

"Vasen jalka on täysin mykkä", Draco sanoi päättäen olla jatkamatta Schwannin aloittamaa naurettavaa keskustelua. " _Nervus femoraliksesta_ on jäljellä enää yläneljännes, reisilihas on vasteeton. _Ischiadicus_ on hävinnyt, samoin _peroneus_ sekä _tibialis_."

"Mielenkiintoista", Schwann totesi taputellen taikasauvallaan leukaansa. "Kuin veitsellä leikattu, mutta ainoastaan hermot ovat hävinneet. Ei mitään varpaissakaan?"

"Ei", Draco vahvisti kuivaten otsaansa nenäliinaan. "Lihasmassa on tallella, mutta hermoja sieltä ei löydy."

" _Ach_ , lihasmassa", Rakel Schwann sanoi ja nykäisi äkkiä Potterin lakanan pois tämän päältä. "Kyllä, hyvä lihasmassa. Se edistää toipumista, kun saat hermot kasvatettua takaisin."

Draco ehti vain vilkaista Potterin paljaita jalkoja ja noteerata tämän hiilenharmaiden boksereiden märän etumuksen ennen kuin Schwann jatkoi.

"Kutsukaamme sairaalatonttu. Aurori Potterin ei ole hyvä maata märissä vaatteissa."

 

Tontun vaihdettua lakanat sekä Potterin vaatteet Draco sai vihdoin luvan vetäytyä omaan laboratorioonsa. Hän sysäsi syrjään väsymyksen ja päätti paneutua soluihinsa ainakin siksi aikaa kunnes Potter heräisi. Schwann oli ollut yhtä mieltä sentään siitä, ettei Potteria kannattanut herättää ennen kuin muut vammat olivat parantuneet.

Dracolla oli kaksi päivää aikaa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siltä varalta, että joku jäi miettimään, mitä se "taikaeroottinen" oikein oli, niin [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autoeroticism) kertoo autoerotismista näin:  
>  _"The most common autoerotic practice is masturbation, and though the two terms are often used synonymously, there is an inequality. Not all autoerotic behaviors are masturbatory behaviors. Nocturnal emissions, erotic daydreams, and sexual arousal to 'sexually-neutral' stimuli (music, scenery, art, risk, spiritual reverie, etc.) are examples of autoeroticism."_
> 
> Ja nopeasti käännettynä se kuuluisi suomeksi näin:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Yleisin autoeroottinen teko on itsetyydytys ja vaikka näitä kahta termiä käytetään yleisesti synonyymeina, ne eivät tarkalleen ottaen ole sellaisia. Kaikki autoeroottiset ilmiöt eivät sisällä masturbointia. Esimerkiksi yölliset kiihottumiset, eroottiset päiväunet ja seksuaalinen kiihottuminen 'seksuaalisesti neutraaleista' ärsykkeistä (musiikista, maisemasta, taiteesta, riskeistä, hengellisistä haaveista jne.) ovat muita esimerkkejä autoerotismista."_
> 
>  
> 
> Ja autoeroottinenhan on melkein kuin taikaeroottinen, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

Herättyään Harry tajusi ensimmäiseksi, että hänen kädessään oli käsi. Seuraavaksi, kun hän onnistui tarkentamaan katseensa, hän oivalsi tuijottavansa harmaisiin silmiin. Hän tunnisti ne miltei välittömästi ja yritti vaistomaisesti tapailla taikasauvaansa, mutta käsi hänen kädessään kiristi otettaan.

"Harry, kaikki on okei. Malfoy on parantaja. Olet Pyhässä Mungossa ja heräsit juuri koomasta."

Se oli Hermione, Harry tajusi, ja seuratessaan kättään paikoillaan pitäviä ruskettuneita sormia hän näki Hermionen huolesta rypistyneen otsan ja sen alla tämän väsyneet silmät. Sitten hän tajusi sanojen sisällön ja napsautti katseensa välittömästi takaisin Malfoyhin. Tämän suipot kasvot olivat ilmeettömät, vailla Harryn muistamaa ylenkatsetta, mutta eivät ne olleet ystävällisetkään. Kliiniset. Samanlaisen vaikutelman Harry sai Malfoyn vieressä seisovasta naisesta. Tämän hivenen harmaantuneet, mutta suurimmaksi osaksi edelleen sinertävänmustat hiukset oli kiinnitetty löysälle nutturalle, ja puolikuulasien takaa erottuvat silmät olivat nekin mustat. Mutta kun naisen huulet kaartuivat hymyyn, silmät alkoivat tuikkia lämpimämpinä.

"Aurori Potter, minä olen yliparantaja Schwann ja vastuussa Sarah Omaattinen -osastosta, jonne teidät otettiin sisään kaksi päivää sitten."

Harry kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Nyt on keskiviikko, seitsemäs toukokuuta", Schwann jatkoi ja lisäsi vielä: "Vuonna 2008."

"Tiedän kyllä, mikä vuosi on meneillään", Harry sanoi karhealla, käyttämättömällä äänellä ja vilkaisi Malfoyta. Hermionen sormet kiristyivät hänen kädessään.

"Spesialisti Malfoy on täällä huolehtimassa, että teidän jalkanne, aurori Potter, saadaan kuntoon. Yliaurori Robards henkilökohtaisesti vaati parasta mahdollista neurologiamme. Hän sai tahtomansa", Schwann selitti. "Ymmärsin, että tunnette toisenne entuudestaan?"

Harry nyökkäsi varuillaan, mutta Malfoyn ilme ei värähtänytkään.

"Onni onnettomuudessa, kuten sanotaan, että pääsitte näin uudistamaan ystävyytenne!" Schwann julisti lyöden kätensä napakasti yhteen.

Harry siristi silmiään ja loi Malfoyhin tutkivan katseen. Hän oli kuullut tämän opinnoista parantajaopistossa, mutta ei ollut kiinnittänyt tietoon enempää huomiota. Hän ei ollut koskaan, lukuisten Pyhän Mungon visiittiensä yhteydessä, törmännyt Malfoyhin ennen tätä päivää.

"Harry, se on totta. Malfoy on paras", Hermione vakuutti vaimealla äänellä. "Olen lukenut hänen tutkimuksistaan."

Harry kääntyi katsomaan Hermionea yllättyneenä. "Eikö sinun pitänyt olla Roomassa? Ja missä Ron on?"

"Tulin heti kun kuulin. Viktor onnistui saamaan minulle peruutusporttiavainpaikan", Hermione selitti. "Ron on jo herännyt. Hänkin loukkaantui, mutta on jo toipumassa."

"Mitä tapahtui?" Harry uteli ja rapsutti kutisevaa polveaan. Hän muisti vain jonkinlaisen räjähdyksen, mutta ei voinut olla varma muistonsa oikeellisuudesta. Hän ei ollut huolissaan tunnottomuudesta toisessa jalassaan, olivat ne Mungossa ennenkin saaneet hänet paikattua.

"Ehkäpä hoidamme tilannekartoituksen loppuun ennen kuin uppoatte kuulumisien vaihtamiseen", Malfoy keskeytti, ja yliparantaja Schwann nyökkäsi.

Harry vilkaisi Malfoyta alta kulmain, mutta ei vieläkään erottanut tämän äänessä ivaa. Se oli häiritsevää, koska se rikkoi vastaan kaikkea sitä, mitä hän entisestä vihollisestaan muisti. Tuntui luonnottomalta, ettei Malfoy yrittänyt kirota häntä heti kättelyssä. Harry koetti sopeutua uuteen tilanteeseen ja muistutti itseään, että he olivat kaikki aikuisia. Kypsiä, vastuullisia aikuisia.

"Haluan käydä vielä katsomassa Ronia, mutta tulen illemmalla vielä käymään", Hermione lupasi ja nousi ylös.

"Spesialisti Malfoy, odotan täyttä raporttia myöhemmin", Schwann sanoi poistuessaan Hermionen perässä huoneesta.

Malfoy nyökkäsi ja odotti, kunnes ovi sulkeutui. Hänen kasvonsa olivat edelleenkin ilmeettömät ja näyttivät siltä, miltä Harry niiden muistikin näyttävän: kapea leuka työntyi entistä terävämmin esiin kasvoista ja poskipäät erottuivat ihon alta selkeämpinä kuin koskaan. Harry tuhahti huomatessaan trimmatut kulmakarvat.

"Kas niin, aurori Potter", Draco sanoi sillä samalla monotonisella äänellä, "suoritan nyt esitarkastuksen loppuun. Se alkoi, kun olitte koomassa, jolloin yliparantaja Schwann sekä minä kartoitimme hermostonne kunnon. Nyt aion—"

"Emmekö me tunne jo tarpeeksi hyvin sinutellaksemme toisiamme?" Harry kysyi raskaan sarkastisella äänellä.

Malfoyn silmät laajentuivat ja Harryn yllätykseksi kalpeille poskipäille levisi aavistus punaa. Malfoy kuitenkin ryhdistäytyi nopeasti.

"Kuten haluat, Potter", hän myöntyi ja jatkoi. "Kuten olin sanomassa, kartoitimme hermostovauriosi laajuuden ollessasi vielä koomassa."

"Miten paha se on?" Harry kysyi.

"Hermot ovat hävinneet lantiosta alaspäin aina vasemman jalan varpaisiin asti. Niistä ei ole mitään jäljellä", Malfoy kertoi. "Voimme vain toivoa, että jäljelle jääneet hermoradat reagoivat positiivisesti ärsykkeisiin."

Malfoyn ääni kuulosti oudolta ilman ivaavaa nuottia, mutta myötätuntoa siitä ei sentään löytynyt. Hän tuijotti suurimman osan ajasta Harryn peiton alla lepäävää liikkumatonta jalkaa selittäessään aksoneista ja myeliinistä sekä erinäisistä hermospesifisistä loitsuista. Harry ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan.

"Menee hieman liian tekniseksi."

Malfoy lopetti selostuksensa ja näytti taistelevan itsensä kanssa. Lopulta hän kuitenkin tarttui Harryn peitteen reunaan ja nykäisi sen pois pyjamahousun peittämien jalkojen päältä.

"Minun täytyy varmistaa, miten pitkälle tuntoaistisi ulottuu. Riisu nuo housut."

Harry räpäytti silmiään kerran, kahdesti, puri sitten hampaansa tiukasti yhteen ja veti kömpelösti housunsa alas. Hän potki terveellä jalalla ne kokonaan jaloistaan pois ja kiinnitti katseensa Malfoyhin siristellen uhkaavasti silmiään. Yksikin poikkipuolinen sana ja Malfoy saisi kuulla kunniansa.

"Voit peittää, eh, muun osan itsestäsi, kunhan vasen jalka jää paljaaksi lantioon asti", Malfoy selitti katsomatta Harrya.

Harry punastui kevyesti ja syrttäsi peiton jalkojensa väliin niin, että se peitti hänen kriittiset paikkansa. Hänen olonsa oli varsin tukala. Tämä ei todellakaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän oli joutunut riisuuntumaan Pyhässä Mungossa tutkimusten takia, mutta parantajien ronski käytös oli helpottanut toimitusta. Se tuntui luontevalta, sai uskomaan, että he olivat nähneet jo kaiken, mikä oli nähtävissä. Mutta Malfoyn suorastaan häveliäs käyttäytyminen sai Harrynkin vaivaantumaan. Kai Malfoy sentään oli nähnyt alastomia potilaita ennen häntäkin?

Malfoy kumartui hieman lähemmäs ja laski kätensä Harryn paljaalle nilkalle.

"Sanot heti, kun tunnet jotain", Malfoy tokaisi ja lähti kuljettamaan hitaasti kättään pitkin jalkaa.

Harry tuijotti Malfoyn kapeita sormia, kun ne kulkivat pitkin hänen säärtään taivuttaen karvoja tieltään. Tuntui käsittämättömältä, että hän kykeni näkemään Malfoyn kosketuksen, mutta ei tuntenut sitä. Aivan kuin jalka olisi kuulunut jollekulle muulle kuin hänelle itselleen. Harry oli varma, että hänen ihonsa olisi noussut kananlihalle jos olisi kyennyt siihen.

"Outoa."

"Tunsitko jotain?" Malfoy kysyi ja pysäytti kätensä peittämään Harryn polvea.

"En, sehän tässä outoa onkin."

Malfoy tuhahti ja jatkoi sitten kätensä hidasta etenemistä. Hänen kasvonsa olivat jännittyneet äärimmäisen keskittyneeseen ilmeeseen, ja Harry saattoi miltei aavistaa vaaleille ohimoille pian kihoavat hikihelmet. Harry vilkaisi eteneviä sormia. Ne etenivät nyt reiden ulkosyrjää ja lähestyivät hiljalleen lantiota.

Harry odotti henkeään pidätellen. Minä hetkenä hyvänsä hän tuntisi Malfoyn kosketuksen jalallaan. Hän raotti huuliaan jännittyneenä. Aivan kohta. Sen olisi pakko tuntua aivan kohta! Harry tajusi haluavansa tuntea Malfoyn sormet ihollaan, eikä sillä ollut mitään tekemistä hänen hermostonsa tutkimisen kanssa. Hän halusi tuntea Malfoyn sormien kosketuksen, koska jo sen odottaminen sai hänellä seisomaan.

Malfoyn käsi oli enää tuuman verran Harryn lantioluusta, kun se löysi toimivia hermopäätteitä. Sitähän he molemmat olivat odottaneetkin, mutta kumpikaan ei silti ollut lainkaan valmistautunut Harryn reaktion voimakkuuteen: hän hypähti kauemmas ja tipahti miltei sängyltä alas. Malfoy näytti hivenen säikähtäneeltä hänkin, mutta tokeni nopeasti ja piirsi sauvallaan merkin Harryn jalkaan.

"Täsmää."

"Mi-mitä se tarkoittaa?" Harry sai kakistettua ulos.

"Sitä, että sisäinen ja ulkoinen kartoitus täsmäävät toistensa kanssa ja nyt voimme yliparantaja Schwannin kanssa alkaa suunnitella jatkotoimenpiteitä. Palaamme huomenna asiaan."

Niine sanoineen Malfoy nytkäytti päätään aavistuksen verran ja poistui huoneesta. Harry jäi tuijottamaan tämän perään silmät edelleen säikähdyksestä hitusen levällään.


	3. Chapter 3

Yliparantaja Schwann ei onneksi kysellyt enempää, nyökkäsi vain Dracon lyhyelle ja epämääräiselle "puhutaan huomenna" -kommentille ja jatkoi artikkelinsa sanelua. Draco ryntäsi omaan kammioonsa ja sulki oven vahvimmalla tietämällään loitsulla — jonka Potter kyllä saisi halutessaan auki. Draco karkotti epämieluisan ajatuksen ja hautautui nojatuoliin kietoen kätensä polviensa ympärille.

Se oli tuntunut ilman taikuuttakin. Kummallinen kihelmöinti sormien päissä, kämmenissä ja käsivarsissakin. Onneksi tilanne oli loppunut lyhyeen eikä kihelmöinti ollut levinnyt kättä pidemmälle, mutta sekin oli riittänyt saamaan Dracon mielenrauhan järkkymään.

Mitä helvettiä oikein oli tekeillä? Miksi Potter vaikutti häneen niin voimakkaasti? Jopa ilman taikuutta? Draco järsi peukalonkynttään ja ajatteli kuumeisesti. Huomenna hän joutuisi aloittamaan hermoratojen ärsytyksen. Hän joutuisi testaamaan erinäisiä loitsuja Potterin jalan hermoihin ja joutuisi väistämättä kosketuksiin myös tämän _plexus lumbosacraliksen_ kanssa. Ei ollut epäilystäkään etteikö se aiheuttaisi Potterissa reaktiota. Ja tällä kertaa Potter olisi hereillä.

Draco hieroi väsyneitä silmiään. Ehkä yliparantaja Schwann ymmärtäisi, jos hän kertoisi tälle koko totuuden? Mutta jo epätoivoisen ajatuksen muotoutuessa hänen aivoissaan Draco tajusi, miten naurettavalta se kuulosti. Jos hän menisi valittamaan Schwannille, ettei halunnut hoitaa Potteria, koska se sai hänellä seisomaan, tämä luultavasti vain komentaisi Dracon tutkimaan asiaa. Ihmettelisi samalla, miksei Draco ollut jo kirjoittamassa sitä perhanan artikkelia.

Hän ihmetteli itsekin samaa. Kun kyseessä oli hermosto, Dracon tutkijanvaisto otti vallan. Hän oli kiinnostunut niistä, olivat ne sitten tikapuuhermostoja tai nisäkkäiden monimutkaisia hermojärjestelmiä. Merlin sentään, hän oli kirjoittanut neljännen julkaisunsa vasta pari viikkoa aiemmin, eikä kukaan alle kolmikymppinen ollut aiemmin pystynyt moiseen! Siltikään ajatus hänen taikuutensa aiheuttamasta voimakkaasta taikaeroottisesta reaktiosta ei kiinnostanut häntä tutkimusmielessä eikä hän missään nimessä kirjoittaisi siitä mihinkään arvostettuun julkaisuun. Ei varsinkaan siksi, että kyseessä _oli_ Potter.

Draco huokaisi syvään ja nousi jaloilleen. Hän avasi kaapunsa ja vaihtoi ylleen siviilivaatteet ennen kuin suunnisti kohti hormikeskusta. Toivottavasti tilanne näyttäisi paremmalta yöunien jälkeen.

 

Sairaalan häly oli vaimeampi täällä, viidennessä kerroksessa, mutta se raastoi yhtä kaikki Dracon hermoja. Hän käveli yliparantaja Schwannin rinnalla kohti Potterin yksityishuonetta rutistaen sormissaan luonnostelemaansa hoitosuunnitelmaa.

Yöunet eivät olleet auttaneet siinä määrin kuin Draco oli toivonut niiden auttavan. Vaikka hän oli saanut nukuttua tarpeeksi, hänen unensa olivat olleet häiritseviä, täynnä raskasta hengitystä ja hikisiä raajoja. Ja vaikka Draco ei ollut yhdessäkään unikuvassa varsinaisesti nähnyt partnerinsa kasvoja, hän tiesi silti kenestä oli uneksinut. Aamulla hän oli herännyt niin massiivisen seisokin kanssa, ettei mikään määrä kylmiä suihkuja saanut sitä laantumaan.

Draco veti syvään henkeä ja yritti rauhoittua, mutta hänen meditaationsa keskeytyi käytävällä kaikuvaan kuulutukseen.

_"Osastojen vastaavat, olkaa hyvä ja ilmoittautukaa sairaalan johtajan toimistossa kymmenen minuutin kuluttua."_

" _Ach_ , sinun täytyy jatkaa yksinäsi", Schwann sanoi ja laski kätensä hetkeksi Dracon käsivarrelle. "Tämän ei pitäisi kestää kovin pitkään. Välitä pahoitteluni aurori Potterille."

Draco nyökkäsi ja jatkoi matkaansa. _Onnekas Schwann._

Potter oli hereillä ja silotteli hermostuneena peittoa jalkojensa päällä. Hänet oli tuettu istualleen, ja yöpöydälle tuotu velhoradio kuulutti juuri Henkipään Harpyijoiden hävinneen ottelunsa Kentin Kaatoja vastaan. Draco muisteli, että Potterin entinen tyttöystävä pelasi Harpyijissa. Janottikohan vanha suola?

"Potter", Draco nyökkäsi suljettuaan oven. "Yliparantaja Schwann valitettavasti viivästyy hetken, mutta jos te— sinulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan, aloitamme hermoärsytyksen välittömästi."

Potter kohautti välinpitämättömästi harteitaan ja napautti radion kiinni. Hän leväytti peiton yltään ja ehti jo työntää peukalonsa pyjamahousujen vyötärönauhan alle, ennen kuin Draco tajusi, mitä oli tapahtumassa.

"Tällä kertaa riisuuntuminen ei ole tarpeen", Draco sanoi nopeasti ja kääntyi syöttämään suunnitelman seinäpäätteeseen ennen kuin Potter ennättäisi paljastaa mitään kriittisempää. "Testaamme vain erinäisiä loitsuja, joiden tarkoitus on kokeilla hermopäätteidesi uusiutumiskykyä. Tämä on hyvin tärkeää, sillä eri ihmisten hermosolut respondaavat eri tavoin eri loitsuihin. Koskaan ei voi etukäteen tietää, mikä loitsu kenellekin parhaiten toimii."

Kesti hetken ennen kuin Potter vastasi. "Eli tämä ei ole yhtä helppoa kuin luiden kasvattaminen?"

"Ei. Ei todellakaan."

"Mutta ne _respondaavat_ kuitenkin aina johonkin loitsuun?" Potter sanoi korostaen teknistä termiä aavistuksen näsäviisaasti.

Draco kääntyi ympäri ja mittaili Potteria katseellaan. Yllätyksekseen hän havaitsi epävarmuutta tämän kasvoilta. Pelkäsikö Potter?

"Ei välttämättä", Draco myönsi suoraan. "Mutta loitsuja on paljon ja niitä voidaan käyttää yhdessä ja ristiin. On vain kyse siitä, että löytää oikean yhdistelmän."

Draco mietti, pitäisikö hänen kertoa Potterille tämän kooman aikana kokemasta taikaeroottisesta reaktiosta, mutta päätti pysyä hiljaa. Jos kerta jäisi ainoaksi eikä Potter enää reagoisi samalla tavoin, oli helpompaa, jos tämä ei tiennyt. Ja jos taas Potter reagoisi jälleen kuten edellisellä kerralla, no, sittenpä tämä näkisi itse, eikä Dracon tarvitsisi vaivata päätään kertomalla. Miksi hänen pitäisi sitä paitsi olla ainoa, jolle reaktio tuli yllätyksenä?

"Sinä olet siis paras hermospesialisti Lontoossa?" Potter kysyi ja katsoi Dracoa suoraan silmiin.

"Britanniassa", Draco korjasi. "Yliparantaja Schwann on tietysti kokeneempi, mutta painottunut enemmän teoreettiselle puolelle."

Potter pyöräytti silmiään ja tuhahti. Dracon suupieli kohosi aavistuksen.

"Potter, minä en sinuna epäilisi sanaani vaan olisin sen sijaan iloinen. Mutta omapa on jalkasi", Draco sanoi ja veti tuolin alleen asettuen aivan Potterin sängyn vierelle. "Aloitan nyt. Yritä olla hiljaa."

Ja Draco aloitti välittämättä Potterin silmäyksistä.

Heti ensimmäisestä loitsusta lähtien hän tunsi sen taas. Ja yllättyneestä henkäyksestä päätellen niin teki Potterkin. Tämä ei kuitenkaan puhunut mitään tai sanallakaan maininnut asiasta, mutta Draco ei ollut niin keskittynyt loitsuunsa etteikö olisi huomannut Potterin koukistavan oikeaa polveaan ja syrttäävän peittoa paremmin etumuksensa suojaksi.

Draco sulki silmänsä. Kuumotus levisi jälleen hänen rintaansa ja lähti nuolemaan kriittisiä paikkoja. Draco puri hampaansa yhteen ja aloitti uuden loitsusarjan. Hän keskittyi muistamaan sanat ja ohjaamaan loitsun ensin hermoratojen leikkaantuneisiin päätteisiin, sitten seuraamaan niitä taemmas nähdäkseen, reagoisiko muu osa hermostoa.

Reaktio kyllä syntyi, mutta se ei ollut Dracon toivoma. Sen sijaan Potter kavahti kunnolla istualleen.

"Lopeta!"

"En voi", Draco sihahti jännittyneiden leukojensa raosta. "Ole vaiti."

"Mutta—"

"Jos minun pitää kestää tämä, niin totta hemmetissä sinäkin joudut kestämään sen!" Draco äyskähti ja puristi silmänsä tiukemmin yhteen.

Seuraavat kymmenen minuuttia olivat Dracolle yhtä helvettiä. Outo Potterin kehosta virtaava magia sai hänen verensä virtaamaan nivusiin ja hänen kalunsa turpoamaan housujen uumenissa. Potterin nopeutunut, pinnallinen hengitys kuiskutti hänen korvissaan ja suljetuista silmistään huolimatta Draco näki sen, minkä itseltään kielsi.

_Hikisiä raajoja, ihoa halkovia suonia, kosteita huulia, voihkettakiihkoa..._

Draco oli niin rajalla, niin lähellä, että kuullessaan oven kolahtavan hän miltei kääntyi kiroamaan tulijan. Mutta kun hän sai vaivoin ponnisteltua ylös himon huuruista, hän oivalsi tilanteen vakavuuden ja kiroamisen sijasta kiitti mielessään yliparantajan loistavaa ajoitusta. Hän vei loitsunsa loppuun ja irtaannutti sitten ajatuksensa Potterista niin nopeasti kuin suinkin kykeni.

" _Schon wieder..._ " Schwann mutisi vilkaistuaan Potterin peiton alta selkeänä näkyvää kohoumaa. Hän loi syrjäsilmäyksen Dracoon, mutta hymyili sitten ammattimaisesti Potterille. "Aurori Potter, pahoitteluni myöhästymisestä. Kuinka ensimmäinen yö sujui?"

Potter räpytteli silmiään muutaman kerran ennen kuin sai kohdistettua katseensa Schwanniin. Hän nielaisi, pudisti hivenen päätään ja tuijotti sitten Dracoa kuin ei olisi kuullut kysymystä.

"Mitä hemmettiä tuo oli?"

"Standardisarja hermoloitsuja", Draco vastasi lyhyesti.

" _Ach_ , ehkä voin auttaa, aurori Potter", Schwann sanoi hymyillen. "Vaikuttaa siltä, että teidän ja spesialisti Malfoyn taikuudet reagoivat kerrassaan mielenkiintoisesti toisiinsa! Vaikuttavan voimakas taikaeroottinen yhteys, _mein Gott_ , ehdotinkin jo spesialisti Malfoylle, että hänen pitäisi kirjoittaa tapahtuneesta alan lehteen, mutta—"

"Ei!" Potter äyskähti. "Ei lehtiä!"

Draco kohotti kulmakarvaansa yliparantajalle ja hymähti itsekseen. Rakel Schwann nyökkäsi.

"Kyllä, samoin sanoi spesialisti Malfoy", Schwann totesi mietteliäänä ja vaihtoi sitten lennosta aihetta. "Miten hermoloitsut toimivat?"

"Ei vastetta", Draco kuittasi. "Kävin juuri läpi Glia-sarjan ja ajattelin jatkaa soomaspesifisillä, mutta elleivät nekään tehoa niin..."

"Ristiin?"

Draco nyökkäsi kasvot peruslukemilla. Hän ei ollut maininnut Potterille, miten toivoton savotta loitsujen risteytyksissä oli. Yhdistelmiä oli lukemattomia ja oikean löytäminen niiden seasta vei tuhottomasti aikaa. Eikä se ollut aina täysin kivutonta.

"Mikä on vialla?" Potter kysyi kulmat kurtussa. Draco yllättyi, että tämä oli havainnut tunnelmanmuutoksen huolimatta siitä, ettei hän ollut paljastanut mitään.

"Ei yhtikäs mikään, aurori Potter", Schwann sanoi vakaasti. "Standardisarjan loitsut tehoavat yleensäkin vain kolmeenkymmeneen prosenttiin potilaista, tämä ei vielä tarkoita mitään!"

"Pidän tauon, Potter, yritä sillä aikaa kerätä itsesi", Draco sanoi ja tajusi vasta sitten, että yliparantaja Schwann oli edelleenkin paikalla.

"Drrako!" yliparantaja moitti.

Draco sulki silmänsä hetkiseksi ja hengitti syvään. Ammattilainen. Hän oli ammattilainen ja vastuussa potilaansa hyvinvoinnista. Potter oli kaikesta huolimatta hänen potilaansa. Potilas-Potter, Draco mietti ja puri huultaan ollakseen nauramatta. Kun hän avasi jälleen silmänsä, hänen katseensa osui ensimmäisenä Potteriin, joka myöskin yritti peittää hymyään siinä juurikaan onnistumatta.

"Palaan tunnin kuluttua", Draco tokaisi ärtyneenä ja poistui huoneesta kaavunliepeet lepattaen välittämättä mentorinsa paheksunnasta.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron kaatoi itselleen lasillisen vettä sivupöydälle asetetusta kannusta. Hän oli juuri kertonut paranemisprosessistaan sekä uusimmasta tyttöystävästään ja istahti nyt takaisin Harryn sängyn vierelle piirtämäänsä tuoliin.

"Meinaavatko ne pitää sinua vielä kauankin?"

"Niin kauan että löytävät oikean loitsusarjan", Harry kertoi. "Hermojen kasvatus ei olekaan niin helppoa kuin luulin."

"Oikeastaan olen kateellinen", Ron hymähti ja nojautui taaksepäin tuolissaan. "Pari päivää palkallista lomaa."

"Joo, tosi herkkua tämä vuodepotilaana makaaminen", Harry sanoi sarkastisesti ja vilkaisi salavihkaa kelloaan. Malfoy oli ollut poissa jo yli kolme varttia.

"Totta, jalattomuus ehkä vie parhaimman terän lomailulta", Ron myönsi huomaamatta mitään outoa. "Kai hoitava parantaja on sentään hyvännäköinen?"

Harry oli nielaista kielensä. Hermione ei ollut näköjään kertonut Ronille, kuka hänen spesialistinsa oli, mutta ei sitä haluaisi tehdä Harrykaan. Ron jaksaisi veistellä asiasta tästä ikuisuuteen. Lisäksi Harrylla oli henkilökohtainenkin syy olla mainitsematta Malfoyta. Syy, jota hän oli yrittänyt olla ajattelematta jo vuorokauden ajan — huonolla menestyksellä.

"Ihan okei", Harry vastasi niin neutraalisti kuin kykeni. Sitten hän kohotti kätensä päänsä yläpuolelle ja venytteli nautinnollisesti. "Alkaa väsyttää. Taidan ottaa tirsat ennen lounasta."

"Okei", Ron sanoi ja nousi ylös. "Tulen vaikka huomenna taas käymään. Muista kuunnella illalla—"

Huoneen ovi kolahti, ja he molemmat kääntyivät katsomaan tulijaa. Malfoy jähmettyi oviaukkoon ja siristi silmiään katsoessaan Harrya ja Ronia. Hetken ajan näytti siltä, että hän sanoisi jotain pirullista, ja ajatus sai Harryn miltei nyyhkimään onnesta. Kohtelias ja asiallinen Malfoy vain oli jotain, mitä hän ei tuntunut millään kestävän. Mutta sitten Malfoyn kasvot valahtivat ilmeettömiksi.

"Palaan puolen tunnin päästä, jatkamme sitten", hän sanoi lakonisesti ja nyökäytti aavistuksen päätään kohti Ronia. "Weasley."

Ovi sulkeutui ennen kuin Ron ennätti reagoida mitenkään. Harry huokaisi syvään ja sulki silmänsä tiukasti. Kohta se tapahtuisi. Aivan kohta. Yksi, kaksi, kolme...

"Malfoy?" Ron havahtui transsistaan ja käänsi ällistyneen katseensa Harryyn. "Malfoy on sinun parantajasi?!"

"Joo, Malfoy sattuu olemaan Britannian paras—"

"Päästät sen iholle taikasauvan kanssa?!" Ron puuskahti epäuskoisena.

Harryn hengitys takkuili Ronin sanojen myötä. Ne oli tarkoitettu otettavaksi symbolisesti, vain pilkkaamaan Malfoyn arvaamatonta luonnetta, mutta Harryyn ne iskivät kirjaimellisesti. _Malfoy hänen ihollaan. Malfoyn taikuus hänen hermostossaan. Malfoyn sormet hänen reidellään._

Ja samassa Harrylla seisoi.

Hän nousi istumaan paremmin ja veti samalla vaivihkaa peittoa paremmin syliinsä. Mutta vaikka hän pystyi peittämään kohouman haaroissaan, hän ei kyennyt estämään poskilleen kohoavaa punaa. Ron huomasi sen, ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui yllättyneeksi.

"Harry?"

Eikä Harrylle jäänyt muita vaihtoehtoja kuin kertoa koko tarina.

 

Ron tuijotti Harrya suu raollaan.

"Tarkoitat siis, että joka kerta kun Malfoy koskee sinua, sinulla alkaa... seisomaan?"

"En!" Harry älähti. "Tai siis kyllä, mutta ei se ole sellais—"

"Vaikkei Malfoy edes nostaisi sauvaansa?" Ron kysyi, räpäytti silmiään ja puhkesi sitten nauramaan. "Sauvaansa..."

"Ha ha, erittäin hauskaa", Harry sanoi ja pyöritteli silmiään. Hän ei voinut kuitenkaan estää itseään hymyilemästä, mutta hymy hyytyi pian, kun hän oikeasti lähti ajattelemaan, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hänellä seisoi aina kun Malfoy taikuus osui häneen. Hänellä seisoi jo pelkästään siitä, että Malfoy koski häneen. Ja vähältä piti, etteikö hänellä ollut alkanut äsken seisomaan vain siksi, kun Malfoy katsoi häneen ovelta!

"Etkö voi pyytää toista parantajaa?" Ron kysyi ja keskeytti Harryn ajatukset.

"Malfoy on paras, Hermionekin sanoi niin", Harry sanoi pudistaen päätään. "Mitä helvettiä teen? Näitä sessioita tulee vielä ties kuinka monta ja—"

"Ja käy rankaksi seistä niistä jokainen läpi?" Ron veisteli, mutta vakavoitui sitten. "Mitäs mieltä Kev on tästä?"

Harry katsoi Ronia ihmeissään. "Me erottiin jo kuukausi sitten."

Ron vihelsi yllättyneesti, ja Harry hieroi nenäsiltaansa. He näkivät Ronin kanssa lähes joka ikinen päivä, mutta suhdeasioista keskusteleminen ei yleensä ollut päällimmäisenä heidän viettäessään aikaa yhdessä. Harryn ero Kevinistä oli ollut kivuton, he olivat vain ajautuneet erilleen toisistaan. Ehkä siksi hän ei ollut katsonut tarpeelliseksi puida asiaa enää Ronin kanssa.

"No, joka tapauksessa, Kevistä ei tarvitse välittää. Enemmän minua huolettaa Malfoy."

"Miksi?" Ron kysyi, mutta jatkoi, kun Harry mulkaisi häntä pahasti. "Tai siis tarkoitan, että miksette voi... tiedäthän...?"

"Malfoyn kanssa?!" Harry älähti silmät levällään. "Tajuatko nyt yhtään, mitä puhut?"

"No sinähän se olet, jolla seisoo kun hilleri vain astuu huoneeseen", Ron naureskeli ja nojautui tuolissaan taemmas. "Eikö Malfoy sitten reagoi samalla tavalla?"

Harry kohautti harteitaan. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä Malfoy tunsi heidän sessioidensa aikana. Oliko mahdollista, että tällekin tuli samanlainen kutkuttava olotila heidän ollessa lähellä toisiaan? Harry ei halunnut ajatella sitäkään, koska se tarkoitti sitä, että hänen pitäisi tosissaan pohtia, halusiko tehdä Malfoyn kanssa jotain jos siihen olisi mahdollisuus. Tuolla hetkellä, kun Malfoy ei ollut paikalla ja Harry pystyi ajattelemaan selkeästi, hän epäili ajatusta kovasti. Jos he Malfoyn kanssa päätyisivät samojen vällyjen väliin, tai edes yhdessä liinavaatekomeroon, siitä ei seuraisi ainakaan mitään hyvää. Harry ei halunnut olla Malfoyn kanssa missään tekemisissä, ei enempää kuin oli pakko.

Pieni ääni Harryn pään sisällä kritisoi hänen lapsellista pakkomiellettään vihata Malfoyta, vaikka siihen ei ollut enää syytä. Harry yritti kovasti olla kuuntelematta sitä.

"Kai kysymys kuuluukin, että aiotko tehdä asialle mitään vai aiotko hoidella hommat oman käden oikeudella", Ron tuumiskeli sanoen ääneen sen, jota Harry oli juuri miettinyt. " _Minähän_ en siihen suipponaamaan koskisi pitkällä tikullakaan, mutta meillä on varsin erilainen maku seksikumppaneiden suhteen."

Harry huitaisi Ronia tyynyllään. Ron oli kasvatettu hyväksymään erilaisuus, mutta ei se estänyt tätä naljailemasta Harrylle tämän homoudesta aina kun siihen vain oli mahdollisuus. Harry vastasi vinoilemalla Ronille tämän alati vaihtuvista heitukoista, joten he olivat tasoissa. Jäljelle jäi kuitenkin kysymys siitä, mitä Harry aikoi tehdä asialle. Ron pudisti päätään puoliksi huvittuneena, puoliksi pahoillaan, ja nousi ylös.

"Tiffany odottaa, täytyy mennä. Tulen taas huomenna."

"Okei", Harry mumisi.

"Tai sitten sinä tulet", Ron vielä heitti ovelta ennen kuin poistui nauraen huoneesta.

Harry jäi makaamaan sängylle ärsyyntyneenä. Ron oli osunut letkautuksellaan suoraan ytimeen. Edellisen päivän tapahtumien jälkeen Harry oli odottanut juuri niin kauan kunnes hänen huoneensa oli tyhjentynyt, ennen kuin oli sulkeutunut yksityiseen kylpyhuoneeseensa ja vetänyt käteen. Hän oli toistanut saman illalla sillä oli huomannut vajoavansa ajatuksiinsa tuon tuostakin ja aina kun hänen mietteensä pääsivät vaeltamaan, ne päätyivät suoraan Malfoyhin.

Harry oli huomannut fantasioivansa asioista, joita ei olisi voinut mitenkään kuvitella haluavansa. Toisinaan hän haaveili siitä, että Malfoy tulisi hänen huoneeseensa, heilauttaisi jo ovella taikasauvaansa ja hävittäisi hänen vaatteensa. Ja kun Harry ajatteli pelkästään taian osumista itseensä, hän kiihottui valtavasti. Pelkkä muisto Malfoyn hermoloitsusarjojen kokeilusta riitti saamaan Harrylle orgasmin nopeammin kuin koskaan ennen.

Hän ei muistanut runkanneensa näin usein yhden illan aikana sen jälkeen, kun oli kuudennella luokalla nähnyt Anthony Goldsteinin suutelemassa Terry Bootia huispauspukuhuoneiden takana. Bootilla oli seissyt, ja Goldstein oli hieronut tämän kaavun alla tempoilevaa kalua varmoin sormin.

"Ei helvetti", Harry murahti ja hyppi vaivalloisesti yhdellä jalalla kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän huiskautti oven lukkoon ja laski pyjamahousujensa vyötäröä alemmas vetäen puolijäykistyneen kalunsa esiin. Hän liikutti kättään laiskasti pitkin sen suonikasta vartta ja yritti pitää ajatuksensa tiukasti Goldsteinissa ja Bootissa. Tai oikeastaan omassa versiossaan näkemästään tilanteesta.

_Goldstein hänen edessään nojaamassa vihreäksi maalattuun seinään, hänen sormensa tämän pakaroiden välissä, työntymässä rytmikkäästi tämän kireään aukkoon, levittäen ja lämmittäen, valmistellen. Hänen hampaansa Goldsteinin laihassa olkapäässä samalla kun hän nai tätä nopein työnnöin. Bootin huulet Goldsteinin kalun ympärillä._

_Mutta äkkiä se ei ollutkaan enää Goldstein vaan Malfoy. Eikä huispauspukukoppien karkea lautaseinä, vaan Harryn keittiön pöytä, jonka päällä Malfoy makasi, jalat nostettuina Harryn olkapäille, käsi omaa jäykistynyttä penistä sivellen. Ja Harry upotti kalunsa Malfoyn kuumaan aukkoon murahtaen äänekkäästi, hakien tämän harteista tukea, vetäen tämän takamuksen vieläkin lähemmäs itseään, kunnes vetäytyi ulos ja toisti saman. Yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen._

Harry tuli reisilleen huutaen ääneen, ja jäi puuskuttamaan ja liikuttamaan löysästi kättään hyvää vauhtia veltostuvalla kalullaan. Hänen päänsä oli autuaan tyhjä paitsi että hän näki sielunsa silmin vieläkin, kuinka Malfoyn suu oli avautunut hitusen raolleen ja kuinka tämän silmät olivat palaneet, kun Harry oli nainut tätä keittiön pöydän natistessa heidän allaan.

"Potter?" oven takaa kuului, ja Harry säpsähti hereille ajatuksistaan. Se oli Malfoy.

"Joo, kohta", Harry sai sanottua mietittyään ainakin puolen minuutin ajan, mitä helvettiä tekisi. Hän ei ollut kuullut huoneen oven avautumista, joten hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuinka kauan Malfoy oli kuunnellut oven takana. Oliko tämä kuullut hänen laukeamisensa? Hänen huutonsa? Harry ei myöskään kyennyt muistamaan, mitä hittoa oli huutanut orgasminsa hetkellä. Hän toivoi, ettei sentään Malfoyn nimeä.

Harry yritti rauhoittaa itsensä samalla, kun putsasi housunsa tehokkaasti. Hän huuhteli vessanpöntön ja pesi sitten kätensä. Hän katsoi peiliin altaan yläpuolella. Hänen kasvonsa punoittivat ja hänen silmissään oli kirkas, vastasaaneen katse. Ajatus siitä, että Malfoy tietäisi heti hänet nähtyään mitä hän oli tehnyt, sai Harryn punastumaan lisää.

Hän loiskutteli viileää vettä kasvoilleen ja kuivasi ne, ennen kuin sulki silmänsä ja hengitti pari kertaa syvään.

Malfoy seisoi ikkunan ääressä ja Harryn yllätykseksi kiirehti auttamaan häntä, kun hän avasi kylpyhuoneen oven.

"Pärjään kyllä itsekin", Harry murahti ja pomppi itsenäisesti kohti sänkyä. Suunnitelma oli muuten hyvä, mutta viime metreillä hänen tasapainonsa petti ja hän olisi kaatunut, elleivät Malfoyn kädet olisi napanneet otteen hänen kainaloidensa alta.

"Siltä näyttää", Malfoy tuhahti ja raahasi Harryn viimeisen metrin matkan sängylle. Hän laski Harryn kyljelleen rypistyneille lakanoille ja nosti lopuksi tämän jalatkin sängylle.

Harrya ärsytti. Lähinnä hänen oma kömpelyytensä mutta myös se, ettei Malfoy ollut edes käsitellyt häntä mitenkään kovakouraisesti. Tämän ote oli ollut luonnollisestikin tiukka, mutta tämä olisi voinut satuttaa häntä pahemminkin niin halutessaan. Mutta ei, kuin pisteenä iin päälle, Malfoy veti peiton Harryn ylle ja taittoi sen reunan hänen käsiensä alle.

"Kiitos Drrako", Harry sanoi liioitellun korostetusti.

"Spesialisti Malfoy", Malfoy korjasi viileällä äänellä. "Se kaikuu niin hyvin kaakeliseinistäkin."

Harry nolostui. Malfoy oli siis kuullut jotain, ehkä kaiken, ja päättänyt silti pysyä hiljaa. Pelkurimaista, mutta mitäpä muuta Malfoylta sopi odottaakaan.

"Lentävätkö kaikki Mungon parantajat nykyään uusilla luudilla?" hän letkautti ivallisesti ensimmäisen asian, joka hänen mieleensä juolahti.

Vihdoinkin Harryn sanat osuivat ja upposivat. Malfoyn kasvoilta pakeni kaikki väri ja hän puristi sormensa nyrkkeihin. Hän siristi silmänsä viiruiksi ja tarttui Harrya ranteesta tiukasti, miltei kipeästi, kumartuen niin lähelle, että heidän nenänsä miltei koskettivat.

"Haluatko oikeasti, että demonstroin, mitä kaikkea osaankaan hermostoille tehdä?"

Mutta silloin Harry tunsi sen, ja silmien leviämisestä päätellen niin tunsi Malfoykin. Kuumuuden, joka lähti leviämään hänen ranteestaan pitkin käsivartta aina rintaan asti. Se kohosi punaksi hänen poskilleen ja sai hänet nuolaisemaan huuliaan. Malfoyn katse siirtyi välittömästi Harryn kostutettuihin, kiilteleviin huuliin, sitten takaisin hänen silmiinsä. Huulet, silmät. Sitä tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden, vaikka todellisuudessa Harry jaksoi odotusta vain muutaman sekunnin ajan ennen kuin rutisti sormensa Malfoyta kaavun etumukseen ja veti tämän kasvot vasten omiaan.

Harry ei enää ajatellut, hän vain tunsi. Malfoyn pehmeät, aluksi hieman hämmentyneet mutta nopeasti tahdin löytävät huulet, tämän kuuman kielen, joka sujahti niin varmasti, niin _luontevasti_ Harryn kielen seuraksi. Tämän nopean hengityksen poskeaan vasten.

Ja edelleen Malfoyn käsi puristi Harryn rannetta lähettäen kuumia sykäyksiä ympäri hänen kehoaan. Ne risteilivät huulien aiheuttaman kuumotuksen kanssa paisuen valtavaksi tuntemusten kakofoniaksi. Eikä Harry ollut koskaan tuntenut oloaan niin halutuksi. _Haluavaksi._

Kunnes ovi kolahti ja säpsähdytti heidät eroon toisistaan.

_"Um Himmels willen!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Draco ei uskonut silmiään. Tämä ei voinut olla totta. Ei mitenkään. Hän oli juuttunut painajaiseen ja halusi herätä. Mutta vaikka hän kuinka räpytteli silmiään, hän näki silti kunnioitetun esimiehensä järkyttynyt ilme kasvoillaan pitelemässä edelleenkin ovenkahvasta kiinni. Ja Draco, arvostetuin hermospesialisti sitten Schwannin omien praktiikka-aikojen, oli pelehtimässä potilaan kanssa keskellä kirkasta päivää.

Draco pyyhkäisi suutaan kädensyrjällä ja oli erittäin tietoinen punaisena helottavista kasvoistaan.

"Olen pah—" hän aloitti, mutta Potter keskeytti hänet.

"Se oli minun vikani", Potter sanoi vakaalla äänellä. "Malf— spesialisti Malfoy skannasi juuri jalkani siltä varalta, että onnistuin nyrjäyttämään sen ja, no, tiedätte kyllä miten meidän taikuutemme reagoivat. En pystynyt hillitsemään itseäni."

" _Ach_ ", Schwann sanoi epävarmasti ja vilkaisi Dracoa ennen kuin astui kunnolla sisään ja antoi oven sulkeutua. Luultavasti päätteli, että oli tapahtunut mitä tahansa, sitä ei kannattanut kuitenkaan kuuluttaa koko sairaalalle.

"Olen todella pahoillani. Tämä ei tule toistumaan", Potter sanoi hieman hiljaisemmalla äänellä, ja Draco vilkaisi häntä varovasti silmäkulmastaan.

Potter tuijotti polviaan ja Draco oli tyytyväinen, ettei tämän kasvoilta voinut lukea oikeastaan mitään. Hän oli myös yllättynyt siitä, että Potter oli suostunut pelastamaan hänen nahkansa ja luultavasti myös hänen uransa. Vaikka tottahan se tietysti oli. Potter oli tehnyt aloitteen. Mutta jos Draco oli itselleen täysin rehellinen, hän olisi tehnyt sen itse ellei Potter olisi ehtinyt toimia ensin.

Merlin! Draco oli suudellut lukemattomien naisten ja miesten kanssa nuoren elämänsä aikana, mutta koskaan, _koskaan_ , kukaan ei ollut vaikuttanut häneen niin kuin Potter. Kenenkään suuteleminen, pelkkä _suuteleminen_ ei ollut ikinä tuntunut niin täydellisen mahtavalta. Niin uskomattoman huumaavalta, suorastaan _riettaalta_. Dracon nivuset nytkähtivät pelkästään sen muistelemisesta, vaikka tilanne oli sillä hetkellä suorastaan naurettava.

Jäädä nyt kiinni potilaan suutelemisesta.

Draco olisi halunnut todellakin nauraa ääneen, mutta pelkäsi, että Schwann käsittäisi sen väärin. Ammattietiikka oli nimittäin se, josta Draco oli aina pitänyt tiukasti kiinni. Hän oli ensisijaisesti luotettu ja luotettava parantaja ja teki työnsä niin hyvin kuin suinkin taisi. Hän oli kovan koulutuksen jälkeen oppinut myös suhtautumaan potilaisiin varmuudella ja ammattitaidolla. Hän ei ollut mikään noviisi.

Mutta ammatillisen statuksen himmenemistä enemmän Dracoa huolestutti hänen itsehillintänsä puute. Olikohan Potter onnistunut livauttamaan hänelle jotain kiellettyä ainetta? Mutta miksi Potter tekisi sellaista? Hän vilkaisi jälleen Potteria ennen kuin kiinnitti katseensa yliparantajaan.

"Olimme aloittamassa soomaspesifistä sarjaa", hän sanoi ja tarttui taikasauvaansa. "Haluatteko jäädä katsomaan, yliparantaja Schwann?"

"Ei minun tarvitse", Schwann sanoi ja hymyili hieman. Hänen ilmeensä oli jostain syystä hitusen surullinen, ja Draco kurtisti kulmiaan. "Odotan raporttianne, kuten tavallista, spesialisti Malfoy."

Draco nyökkäsi, ja Schwann poistui paikalta. He olivat nyt kahdestaan, hän ja Potter, eikä Draco voinut aloittaa loitsuja nyt heti. Ei mitenkään. Ensinnäkin hänellä seisoi edelleen ja toisekseen hän ei voinut vain ohittaa tapahtunutta olankohautuksella. Ei halunnut tehdä sitä.

"Miksi?" hän kysyi. Ei epäystävällisesti, mutta koska halusi tietää.

"Minun vikani. Koko juttu johtui siitä että halusin ärsyttää sinua", Potter vastasi välittömästi.

"Ei täysin", Draco huomautti , mutta puraisi sitten huultaan harmistuneena.

"Oli miten oli", Potter sanoi. "Olen pahoillani. Oikeasti."

Draco nyökkäsi hajamielisenä.

"Mutta..." Potter aloitti, mutta jäi sitten järsimään alahuultaan.

"Mutta mitä?"

"Mutta, äh, miksi sitä vastaan pitää tapella?" Potter sai lopulta sanottua, kun hänen kasvonsa muistuttivat jo keitettyä rapua. Hän vilkaisi Dracoa, mutta siirsi katseensa takaisin polviinsa jatkaen urhoollisesti. "Tai siis, kun on aika selkeää, että me tunnemme sen molemmat."

"Niinkö?" Draco sanoi tasaisella äänellä. Potter mulkaisi häntä pahasti. "No joo, ehkä se on totta", Draco myönsi. Hänellä seisoi edelleen.

"Ehkä..." Potter mutisi puoliääneen. "Totta helvetissä se on totta, et ole niin hyvä näyttelijä!"

"Mutta oli se totta tai ei, meillä on prosessi kesken", Draco sanoi ja ryhdistäytyi. "Ja halusit sitä tai et, olet edelleen potilaani."

Potter tuntui harkitsevan hetken aikaa, mitä Draco oli juuri sanonut, sitten hän rypisti kulmiaan.

"Ammattietiikka? Oletko tosissasi, Malfoy?"

Draco nielaisi kitkerän vastauksen ja vilautti sauvaansa sängylle — se laskeutui äkillisesti vaakatasoon ja Potter lakosi sen mukana.

"Aloitan soomaspesifisen sarjan", Draco sanoi viileällä äänellä ja puri hampaansa yhteen valmistautuessaan poltteeseen, joka leviäsi hänen vartalonsa joka sopukkaan seuraavien sekuntien aikana.

 

Draco oli käynyt jo kaksitoista sekoitusta läpi ennen kuin tunsi jotain. Hän ei ensin tajunnut, mitä oli tapahtunut, sillä hän oli niin väsynyt, niin keskittynyt pitämään itsensä kurissa, niin _kiimainen_ , että oli kuitata tuntemuksen aistiharhana. Mutta kun Potterin katse napsahti tämän omaan jalkaan, juuri reiden yläosaan josta hermokato alkoi, Draco ymmärsi osuneensa oikeaan yhdistelmään.

"Mitä tapahtuu?" Potter kysyi yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa lomasta. "Kihelmöi... tai siis kihelmöi eri tavalla kuin ennen." Potterin peitto ei enää riittänyt peittämään tämän seisokkia, mutta Dracoa ei huvittanut naljailla asiasta lainkaan. Hänellä itsellään oli seissyt jokaisen sekunnin ajan, jonka hän oli taikuuttaan Potteriin valanut. Jos tarkkoja oltiin, kiihottuminen oli alkanut jo ennen sitä. Draco tunsi itsensä Pavlovin koiraksi.

"Se tehoaa", Draco sanoi karhealla äänellä. "Tunnen sen. Ne vastaavat loitsuun!"

Hän tunsi sen selkeästi; kuinka Potterin reiden kuolleet hermopäät alkoivat luoda uutta kudosta, luoda uusia yhteyksiä, säkenöidä ja kipunoida ja kasvaa, pidentyä loitsun piiskatessa niitä yhä edemmäs ja edemmäs ja edemmäs. Potterin iho nousi kananlihalle sitä mukaan, kun hermot kiemurtelivat lihasten lomaan. Eteneminen oli hidasta ja vaikka Dracon päässä tykytti kaikesta loitsun vaatimasta keskittymisestä johtuen, hän ei edes kuvitellut pysähtyvänsä lepäämään.

Ja yhtä lailla hermoston kasvaessa Dracon rinnassa paisui tunne, jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä kiihottumisen kanssa. Hän oli onnistunut löytämään oikean yhdistelmän! Potterin iholla näkyvä konkreettinen todiste veti Dracon suupielet ylös ja sai hänen omankin ihonsa kipunoimaan.

Kun karkeat, tummat karvat Potterin isovarpaan päällä nousivat nekin pystyyn ja hermopäätteet viimeistä varvasta myöten kiertyivät aloilleen, Draco vihdoin nosti katseensa Potterin kasvoihin. Niillä oli samaa voitonriemua kuin hänen omillaankin, ja myös Potterin huulet kaartuivat hymyyn. He tuijottivat toisiaan silmät säihkyen innosta, sydämet pamppaillen jännityksen synnyttämästä adrenaliinista.

Draco tajusi haluavansa suudella Potteria. Hän halusi suudella tätä uudestaan, koska se tuntui ainoalta järkevältä teolta juuri siinä tilanteessa. Mutta sen lisäksi hän todellakin _halusi_ suudella Potteria, eikä tuolla halulla puolestaan ollut mitään tekemistä hermoston uudelleenkasvattamisen kanssa. Halu kumpusi hänen tarpeestaan saada enemmän sitä, josta hän oli nauttinut maistiaisia viime päivien aikana — kiusoitteleva, korventava halu, joka vaati suureen ääneen lisää kosketusta, lisää lämpöä lisäälisää _lisäälisää_ lisää kaikkea, ja Draco halusi antaa sille periksi.

Tuolla hetkellä hänellä ei ollut enää itsehillintää. Ei kontrollia. Ainoastaan halu, ja tarve tyydyttää se.

Kuin huumaantuneena Draco laski kätensä Potterin jälleen tuntevalle polvelle ja kumartui aavistuksen lähemmäs — vain aavistuksen, mutta tarpeeksi Potterin huomata. Tämän silmät tummenivat asteen verran, vaikka niiden loiste ei vähentynytkään, ja kieli käväisi kostuttamassa huulia.

Dracon hengitys tiheni.

Silloin käytävältä kajahti kolaus, joka säpsähdytti Dracon hereille transsistaan. Hän ehti rekisteröidä Potterin pettyneen ilmeen suoristautuessaan ja kääntäessään katseensa pois. Hän hengitti syvään ja puristi sormissaan sängyn viileää suojakaidetta. _Ammattilainen!_

"Jalka tulee olemaan heikko, kunnes lihakset tottuvat uusiin hermopäätteisiin. Ne tarvitsevat paljon ärsykkeitä, joten määrään sinulle fysioterapiaa", hän sai vihdoin sanottua tasaisella äänellä samalla, kun siirtyi seinäpäätteen äären rekisteröidäkseen raporttinsa. Potterin peitto kahahti. Dracoon hulmahti pelko siitä, että Potter nousisi ylös ja seuraisi hänen perässään. Vai oliko se toivoa?

"Etkö... etkö sinä voi tehdä sitä?" Potter kysyi käheällä äänellä. Halun täyttämällä äänellä. Draco selvitti kurkkuaan, mutta ei kääntynyt.

"Olen hermospesialisti, Potter, en fysioterapeutti."

Peitto kahahti jälleen, mutta ei kuulostanut siltä että Potter olisi noussut ylös. Pikemminkin tämä asettautui paremmin aloilleen. Draco rentoutui hieman.

Hän viimeisteli raporttinsa, mutta ei kääntynyt heti ympäri. Hän keräsi rohkeutta kohdata jälleen Potter. Oli turhaa toistella itselleen, että kaikki johtui vain taikuuden sattumanvaraisesta yhteensopivuudesta, taikaeroottisesta reaktiosta, sillä Draco tiesi jo paremmin. Se _oli_ tuntunut ilman taikuuttakin. Hän _oli_ ajatellut Potteria myös sessioiden ulkopuolella. Tuona samaisena aamuna hän _oli_ lauennut Potterin nimi huulillaan vetäessään käteen omassa suihkussaan.

Eikä edes ensimmäistä kertaa.

Mutta Draco oli parantaja ja Potter oli potilas. Siitä ei päässyt yli eikä ympäri. Ammattietiikastaan Draco pitäisi kiinni kynsin ja hampain. Hän aikoi säilyttää itsekunnioituksensa, tuli mitä tuli.

 _Heti kotiuttamisensa jälkeen Potter on kuin kuka tahansa, vietävissä, otettavissa_ , ärsyttävä ääni Dracon päässä sanoi ja hän puristi silmänsä kiinni hetkeksi. Epävarmat mielihalut aaltoilivat laidasta laitaan ja hänen mielensä myrskysi. Kyllä, Potter olisi kotiuttamisen jälkeen kuka tahansa. Mutta Merlin vieköön! Se oli kuitenkin _Potter_! Mutta se oli myös Potter, joka oli itse ehdottanut enemmän. Potter joka oli itse kysynyt: "Miksi sitä vastaan pitää tapella?"

Piinallisen minuutin jälkeen Draco lopulta ryhdistäytyi, kääntyi ja astui ilmeettömänä Potterin sängyn päätyyn.

"Yhteistyömme loppuu tähän", hän sanoi viileän asiallisella äänellä pitäen katseensa Potterin oikeassa korvassa. "Kiitos ja näkemiin."

Potter liikahti, eikä Draco voinut olla vilkaisematta tämän lakanan alta piirtyviä lanteita. Polvet olivat hitusen koukussa, kuten tavallista, ja peittivät mahdollisen seisokin. Mutta vasta kun Potter liikautti kylkensä vierellä lepäävää kättään, ehkä pyytääkseen jotain, Dracon oli pakko nostaa katseensa.

Hän tuijotti Potterin vihreitä silmiä liian kauan ja jälleen hänen sydämensä aloitti julman _staccaton_. Ja jokaisen kaikuvan sydämenlyönnin myötä Dracon päättäväisyys mureni hauraammaksi, olemattomiin. Potterin katse oli täynnä tarvetta, himoa ja kiimaa ja hitto soikoon! Draco ei olisi ihminen ellei hän käyttäisi tilannetta hyväkseen!

"Tässä on osoitteeni", hän sanoi nopeasti kuin peläten muuten muuttuvansa mykäksi. Hän nykäisi käyntikorttinsa ilmasta ja ojensi sen Potterille. "Olen kotona kuudelta."

Potter tarttui korttiin ja tuijotti sitä silmät levinneinä vielä silloinkin, kun Draco veti oven perässään kiinni.


	6. Chapter 6

Rapatulla kalkkikivellä päällystetty huvila oli hulppea. Se oli silti vain esikaupunkialueella oleva asunto eikä lähelläkään Malfoyn kartanon kokoluokkaa — Harry ei nähnyt pihalla edes riikinkukkoja. Sen sijaan hän näki soittokellon narun, joka roikkui koristeleikkauksin varustellun etuoven vierellä. Kun hän oli tarttumassa naruun, häneen kuitenkin iski niin suunnaton paniikki, että hän kääntyi ympäri ja juoksi miltei karkuun. Ihanko tosissaan hän oli menossa naimaan Malfoyta tämän omaan kotiin?

Harry vilkaisi ympärilleen. Pihaa rajaavat pensasaidat olivat korkeat, ja itse ilma tuntui aavistuksen jähmettyneeltä. Luultavasti piha oli loitsittu niin, etteivät ulkopuoliset nähneet siellä koskaan ketään. Hän voisi oikeasti lähteä eikä kukaan saisi tietää hänen edes käyneen paikalla. Seksiä saisi helpommallakin. Toisaalta hän oli kuitenkin kävellyt pitkän pihatien loppuun asti, ja Malfoy oli aivan varmasti huomannut hänen saapumisensa. Harry sai henkistä tyydytystä siitä, että Malfoy oli luultavasti kurkkinut varovasti omien verhojensa takaa kello kuudesta lähtien ja odottanut Harrya saapuvaksi. Sen tähden Harry olikin viivyttänyt saapumistaan seitsemään asti.

Harry naurahti ääneen. Hänellä oli selvä etulyöntiasema huolimatta siitä, että hän oli menossa Malfoyn kotiin. Malfoy itse oli antanut hänelle käyntikorttinsa. Koko juttu oli Malfoyn idea, ei Harryn. Hän vain noudatti kutsua.

Uutta varmuutta uhkuen Harry nykäisi punottua nyöriä. Sisätiloissa kilisi heleä-ääninen kello. Harry odotti.

Sitten hän odotti vähän lisää.

Mutta kun aikaa oli kulunut varmasti jo kolme minuuttia, Harry kääntyi kannoillaan. _Tämä_ oli siis Malfoyn tapa pilkata häntä: kutsua paikalle seksin varjolla ja kieltäytyä sitten avaamasta ovea. Harry vilkaisi jälleen ympärilleen, mutta ei vieläkään nähnyt mitään poikkeavaa. No, jos lehdistö pyyhältäisi paikalle tivaamaan, olivatko Malfoyn antamat vihjeet tosia, Harry oli valmistautunut. Hänen taskussaan oli kutistettu hedelmäkori valmiina tarjottavaksi häntä oivallisesti hoitaneelle parantajalle. Kiitokseksi miellyttävistä hoitokerroista.

Kahva kolahti juuri, kun Harry oli astumassa ensimmäiselle rappuselle. Hän pyörähti nopeasti ympäri ja ennätti vielä ottaa kasvoilleen välinpitämättömän ilmeen, ennen kuin ovi oli kunnolla auki. Malfoyn kasvoilla oli täsmälleen samanlainen ilme kuin Harrylla ja kun hän puhui, äänensävy oli kohtelias. Aivan kuin kyseessä olisi ollut arvostettu liiketapaaminen.

"Potter. Käy sisään, ole hyvä."

Harry astui sisään tilavaan eteiseen. Tyynestä ulkokuorestaan huolimatta hän säpsähti kuullessaan Malfoyn vetävän oven lukkoon. Hän varmisti nopeasti hengityksensä raikkauden ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri kohti isäntäänsä.

"Malfoy."

Malfoy seisoi suljetun oven edessä, toinen käsi suorien housujen taskussa, toinen leväten kapealle pöydälle asetetulla patsaalla.

"Olen suoraan sanottuna yllättynyt että tulit", Malfoy sanoi hetken kuluttua, kun heidän tuijotuskilpansa oli ratkennut hänen voittoonsa.

Harry puri huultaan ja piti katseensa hetken aikaa ulko-oven kynnyksessä, aivan kuin olisi kiinnostunut sen rakenteesta ja siksi vaihtanut Malfoyn harmaat silmät puusyiden tutkimiseen.

"Et ole ainoa."

Malfoy hymähti, mutta ei sanonut muuta. Harry uskalsi vihdoin nostaa katseensa takaisin teräväpiirteisiin kasvoihin. Hiljaisuus tuntui enemmän odottavalta kuin vihamieliseltä, ja mitä pitempään Harry Malfoyn kasvoja tutkaili, sitä tietoisemmaksi hän tuli jälleen siitä poltteesta, johon oli viime päivien ajan ehtinyt tutustua paremmin kuin hyvin. Hän kostutti huuliaan. Malfoyn silmät laajenivat hieman ja hän päästi irti patsaasta elehtien kohti suurta oviaukkoa.

"Viiniä?"

Malfoy ei jäänyt odottamaan Harryn vastausta vaan käveli nopein askelin oleskeluhuoneeseen. Harry seurasi perässä ja asetteli vaivihkaa itseään paremmin. Kyllä, reaktio oli vieläkin yhtä voimakas kuin sairaalassa, mutta täällä koko tilanne tuntui absurdilta. Hän ja Malfoyko harrastaisivat seksiä? Malfoyn kotona? Tuosta noin vain? Ajatus kuulosti toki houkuttelevalta, mutta Harrylla ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuinka he pääsisivät tästä hetkestä siihen tilanteeseen, jossa heillä ei olisi vaatteita yllään.

Ehkä Malfoy tekisi aloitteen.

Harry jäi seisomaan sohvan lähelle. Malfoy puolestaan jatkoi matkaansa huoneen perälle ja kaatoi kristallikarahvista kahteen lasiin. Harry vaihtoi odotellessa painoa jalalta toiselle, vasen tuntui vielä varsin heikolta.

"Istu, ole hyvä", Malfoy sanoi oitis. Ehkä hän oli huomannut liikkeen, ehkä vain muisti esittää kohteliasta isäntää. Joka tapauksessa Harry otti vastaan tarjotun viinilasin ja istuutui helpottuneena alas. Nahkasohva narahti hänen allaan. Malfoy kiersi sohvan toiseen päätyyn. Hän silotteli housujensa polvet ennen kuin tarttui pöydälle laskemaansa lasiin ja siemaisi sen reunalta.

Jälleen hiljaisuus. Harry naukkaili viiniään nopeasti saadakseen käsilleen edes jotain tekemistä ja vilkuili samalla ympärilleen kiusaantuneena siitä, ettei Malfoy edes yrittänyt keskustella hänen kanssaan. Malfoyn ilme oli tyyni, hivenen tylsistynyt, ja hän katseli kattokruunusta roikkuvia kultavitjoja.

Oliko Harry käsittänyt koko jutun väärin? Tai ehkä Malfoy oli muuttanut mielensä ja odotti nyt kyllästyneenä, milloin Harry älyäisi lähteä. Väistely oli aina ärsyttänyt Harrya ja eritoten se ärsytti, kun toisena osapuolena oli Malfoy, joka oli itse kutsunut hänet kotiinsa ja antanut selvästi ymmärtää, millainen visiitistä tulisi. Oli suorastaan pelkurimaista perua kaikki nyt, kun Harry oli saanut kerättyä rohkeuden ilmaantua paikalle.

Harry pärskähti ääneen, ja Malfoy kääntyi katsomaan häntä kulmakarva koholla.

"Ei mitään", Harry mutisi ärtyneenä. Hän kohensi ryhtiään ja kieltäytyi menettämästä kasvojaan. Ei ollut merkitystä, että hän oli tullut Malfoyn kotiin. Tilanne oli edelleen hänen hallussaan ja sitä se tulisi olemaan vastedeskin. Ongelma ratkeaisi nimittäin hyvin yksinkertaisesti.

"Tämä oli selvästi erehdys. Minun on parasta lähteä", Harry sanoi asialliseen sävyyn ja laski tyhjän lasinsa matalalle pöydälle.

Malfoyn kasvoilla välähti pettymys, ennen kuin hän sai ilmeensä kuriin. Hän loi Harryyn kovin _malfoymaisen_ silmäyksen, joka oli omiaan viilentämään heidän välilleen jääneet kuumotuksen rippeet, laski sitten lasinsa pöydälle ja nousi sulavasti ylös.

"Kuten haluat."

Malfoy lähti nopein askelin kohti eteistä, ja Harrylle tuli kiire seurata perässä. Hän sai Malfoyn kiinni vasta ulko-ovella, kun tämä pyörähti ympäri ja ojensi kohteliaasti kätensä.

"Hyvää jatkoa."

Harryn mielessä välähti edellinen kerta, jolloin Malfoy oli tehnyt vastaavan eleen. Silloin hän oli kieltäytynyt hyvästä syystä, mutta tällä kertaa hänellä ei ollut sellaista. Tällä kertaa hän ei edes halunnut kieltäytyä, vaan tarttui epäröimättä tarjottuun käteen. Ajattelematta asiaa sen kummemmin.

Se tapahtui välittömästi, heti kun heidän kämmenensä painautuivat toisiaan vasten. Se sama tunne syöksyi Harryn kättä pitkin hänen vartaloonsa ja vilisti hermopäätteitä suoraan sinne, missä se oli häntä härnännyt jo päiväkausia. Hän ahmaisi henkeä. Aivan kuin häntä olisi lyöty; näkökentän rajoilla kipunoi eikä tasapainoaisti tuntunut enää toimivan. Tunne oli nyt rajumpi ja se riuhtaisi Harryn tajunnan sijoiltaan. Hänen mielensä roihahti liekkeihin, niihin samoihin, jotka nuolivat hänen nivusiaan ja pumppasivat verta täydentämään hänen puoliseisokkinsa kokonaiseksi.

Seuraavaksi Harry tajusi painavansa Malfoyta vasten eteisen seinää koko vartalonsa voimin ja suutelevansa tätä niin rajusti, että hänen suussaan maistui rauta.

Se oli puhdasta himoa ja se oli juuri sitä, mitä Harry oli odottanutkin. Mitä hän oli saanut maistaa. Se oli kiusoitellut häntä, heitä, jo niin kauan mutta koskaan se ei ollut vielä päässyt valloilleen. Ei näin vapautuneesti. Ei näin voimakkaasti.

Malfoy veti Harrya lanteista itseään vasten, ja Harryn sormet sotkeentuivat Malfoyn vaaleisiin suortuviin. Hän työnsi kätensä tämän niskaan ja hieroi täyttä vauhtia farkuissa kovettuvaa kaluaan Malfoyta vasten. Malfoyn kieli oli kaikkialla, ja tämä huohotti Harryn suuhun puskiessaan vastaan samalla mitalla. Ei voitu puhuakaan, että joku olisi ottanut toisen. He olivat tässä samanarvoisia. Yhtä vahvoja ja samalla voimattomia.

Harry näykki Malfoyn leukaperiä ja sihahti tuntiessaan tämän kädet farkkujensa napeilla. Malfoy avasi ne näppärästi ja työnsi kätensä muitta mutkitta Harryn boksereihin tarttuen varmalla otteella kireäksi ennättäneestä kalusta.

"Merlin!" Harry kähähti Malfoyn kaulaan, kun tämä veti pari kokeilevaa vetoa. Malfoyn käsi oli vieras, mutta oli kuin Harry olisi odottanut sitä koko ikänsä. Avain, joka loksahti lukkoon. Yin ja Yang. Harry ei jaksanut miettiä, kuinka juuri Malfoy sai hänet reagoimaan näin. Tärkeintä oli, ettei Malfoy irrottaisi ikinä otettaan.

Hän puristi silmänsä umpeen ja työntyi, työntyi vastaan täyttyen lämpimästä puserruksesta, joka liukui sulavasti hänen touhutipoista kostuneella varrellaan. Hän haroi sormillaan kaikkea, johon ylsi: Malfoyn hiuksia, niskaa, hartiaa, paidannappeja, paljasta rintaa, kahta siitä kohoavaa nupuraa. Lopulta Harryn sormet päätyivät Malfoyn ihmeellisesti löystyneen housunkauluksen alle silittämään kiinteiden pakaroiden yläosaa ja valuivat lopulta niiden väliin kiehnäämään.

Malfoy sanoi jotain, mutta Harry ei kyennyt saamaan sanoista selvää. Hän ei kyennyt ajattelemaan, ei edes yrittänyt loitsia sanattomasti, mutta ilmeisesti hänen käsivarsikoteloon kiinnitetty taikasauvansa reagoi hänen himon täyttämiin ajatuksiinsa, sillä äkkiä hänen sormensa olivat liukasteen kuorruttamat. Taian aiheuttama sävähdys sai Harryn varpaat käpristymään, ja Malfoyn kokovartalonytkähdyksestä päätellen tämäkin tunsi sen.

Harry päästi värisevän huokauksen ja tarttui sitten Malfoyta lanteista. Hän veti tätä hieman irti seinästä, työnsi sitten kielensä tämän suuhun ja sormensa tämän peräaukkoon.

Malfoy ähkäisi Harryn suuhun. Hän jännitti pakaroitaan ja imaisi Harryn lipevän sormen tiukasti aloilleen, mutta ei pyrkinyt rimpuilemaan siitä eroon. Harry raotti luomiaan. Malfoyn silmät oli puserrettu tiukasti yhteen ja hänen ilmeensä oli hämmentynyt, jopa yllättynyt. Hänen kätensä oli lakannut liikkumasta.

Harry nuolaisi Malfoyn alahuulta ja hieroi peukalollaan tämän pakaraa.

"Tämä okei?" hän kysyi Malfoyn leukaan, kaulaan, korvaan. "Rentoudu. Täältä." Harry korosti sanojaan sipaisemalla peukalollaan peräaukon yläreunaa ennen kuin veti varovasti sormensa ulos sen kärkeä lukuun ottamatta. Hän yritti karistaa aivosumuaan edes sen verran, että kykeni toimimaan kuten vastuullisessa seksissä toimittiin. Se tuntui äärimmäisen vaikealta juuri tuolloin, kun Harry olisi todellisuudessa vain halunnut kääntää Malfoyn ympäri ja haudata itsensä kiveksiä myöten tämän sisään.

Malfoy ähkäisi jälleen, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan hän pyöräytti peukaloaan Harryn terskalla ja jatkoi vakaita vetojaan. Harry huohotti Malfoyn kaulaan ja nai tätä sormellaan ensin varovasti, sitten samaa tahtia tämän käden kanssa.

Toinen sormi.

Kolmannen jälkeen Malfoy alkoi toden teolla olla mukana touhussa. Hän työntyi nyt vastaan rajusti joka kerta, kun Harry upotti sormensa hänen sisäänsä ja puristi Harrya käsivarresta samalla kädellä, jolla oli aiemmin tätä runkannut. Tämä ei Harrya haitannut, sillä hän ei halunnut laueta aivan vielä. Hän työnsi jalkansa Malfoyn jalkojen väliin, tämän kivikovaa kalua vasten, ja hänen silmissään alkoi jälleen kipinöidä. Hän puski itseään Malfoyn reittä vasten, huohotti tämän kaulaan ja joutui lopulta vetämään sormensa ulos pystyäkseen hillitsemään itsensä. Hän jätti kuitenkin kätensä Malfoyn pakaralle ja hipoi keskisormellaan tämän pakaravakoa ja löystynyttä reikää yrittämättä kuitenkaan enää sisään.

"Panen sinua nyt", Harry sanoi käheällä äänellä suoraan Malfoyn korvaan. Hän ei kysynyt lupaa vaan totesi asian niin kuin se oli. "Käänny ympäri."

Malfoy ei vastustanut vaan kääntyi mukisematta ympäri painaen kätensä vasten seinää.

Harry nykäisi Malfoyn puoliavonaisen kauluspaidan pois sinkauttaen jäljelle jääneet napit poukkoilemaan pitkin parkettilattiaa. Petrolinsininen silkkipaita hulmahti heidän jalkoihinsa. Harry laski molemmat kämmenensä Malfoyn lanteille ja ihasteli hetken ajan näkymää: Malfoyn lapaluut törröttivät pystyssä tämän nojatessa seinään ja roikottaessa päätään käsiensä välissä. Jalat olivat lievässä haara-asennossa, rintakehä aaltoili nopean hengityksen myötä. Harry astui aivan kiinni Malfoyhin; niin lähelle, että hänen paljas kalunsa hautautui tämän housujen peittämien pakaroiden väliin.

Malfoy puski välittömästi vastaan, ja Harry joutui sulkemaan silmänsä ja hakemaan zeniään jostain syvältä sisimmästään. Hän painoi huulensa hetkeksi Malfoyn selkärangalle ja vain nautti polttavasta tunteesta: siitä hetkestä kun oli kiihottunut, äärimmäisen kiihottunut, ja tiesi että kohta saisi tyydytettyä tarpeensa. Ja ettei mikään voinut enää pysäyttää tapahtumien kulkua.

Ei mikään.

Hän kietoi kätensä Malfoyn ympärille. Toinen kämmen lipui hieromaan rintaa, hipomaan ja nypläämään nännejä, kun taas toinen painui Malfoyn housuissa tempoilevalle penikselle. Malfoy sävähti jälleen, mutta ei liikkunut muuten. Hänen selkälihaksensa värisivät Harryn huulien alla, kun Harry piteli häntä tiukasti otteessaan, kätensä ja lanteidensa välissä.

"Aion naida sinua kovaa", Harry mutisi. "Niin kovaa ettei kukaan koskaan ennen."

Hän ei ollut tarkoittanut puhua ääneen, mutta sanat vain valuivat hänen huuliltaan. Malfoy reagoi sanoihin nytkähtämällä Harryn kättä vastaan, mutta pysyi yhä vaiti. Kaikesta päätellen hänellä ei ollut mitään suunnitelmaa vastaan.

Vaikka odotus saikin himon kasvamaan ja kaiken tuntumaan niin paljon paremmalta, Harry oli nyt löytänyt rajansa. Hän avasi näppärästi Malfoyn hiilenharmaat housut ja antoi niiden tippua lattialle paidan seuraksi. Bokserit. Viimein Harryn liukas käsi löysi Malfoyn kalun.

Malfoy päästi suustaan kirouslitanian, joka sai Harryn murahtamaan. Hän työntyi pari kertaa liukasteesta kiiltelevään pakaravakoon, ennen kuin ohjasi kalunsa oikeaan kulmaan. Hän puristi Malfoyn vartta napakasti samalla, kun työntyi tämän sisään yhdellä sulavalla, kovalla ja ennen kaikkea vääjäämättömällä työnnöllä.

Harry kuuli Malfoyn tukahtuneen huudahduksen ja pakotti itsensä pysymään aloillaan.

"Levitä jalkoja", hän kähisi Malfoyn selkään ja jatkoi tämän kalun hyväilemistä. Malfoy teki työtä käskettyä. Hän hengitti yhä raskaasti Harryn alla, ja Harryn huulet hakivat kärsivällisyyttä hänen selkänahastaan.

Harry sykki. Hänen peniksensä räjähtäisi pian ja ainoa keino selvitä tilanteesta hengissä oli vetäytyä ulos ja työntyä takaisin sisään. Kiivaasti, ankarasti ja toistuvasti. Mutta hän ei voinut. Ei vielä. Ei ennen kuin saisi luvan. Aikaa kuitenkin kului, ja Harry alkoi ihmetellä, oliko tämä todellakin Malfoyn ensimmäinen kerta. Mutta silloin Malfoy liikahti ja työnsi lanteitaan Harrya vasten.

"Liiku", hän lausui ensimmäiset sanansa pitkään aikaan. Hänen äänensä oli paksu ja samea, mutta sanat sujahtivat kirkkaina Harryn korviin ja aivoihin ja antoivat hänen lanteilleen käskyn tehdä juuri sitä, mistä hän oli jo niin pitkään haaveillut.

Harry vetäytyi ulos ja huusi ääneen työntyessään takaisin sisään. Enää hän ei kyennyt odottamaan, ei olisi voinut pysähtyä vaikka Schwann olisi jälleen astunut ovesta sisään. Hän kykeni vain kietomaan kätensä Malfoyn ympärille, tarrautumaan tähän kuin hukkuva lauttaan ja puristamaan rinnasta, kyljistä, harteista, käsivarsista, lanteista. Viistämään nenällään lapaluiden väliä. Jatkamaan, pyrkimään aina syvemmälle, nopeammin, lujemmin, vielävielävielävielävielä—

"Tulentulentulen, ihankohtakohtakohtakohta..." Harry hoki kasvot irveessä ja toivoi, ettei hänen jalkansa pettäisi.

Malfoy työnsi sormensa Harryn sormien lomaan ja lisäsi puristusta, nopeutti vauhtia. Hänen selkänsä kaareutui ja pää nousi takakenoon. Harry näki hikihelmet punehtuneella otsalla, erotti huutoon pyöristyneet huulet ja laukesi Malfoyn tiukkaan puserrukseen juuri ennen kuin tämä ruiskautti omat nesteensä kalliille tapetille.

Harry puristi edelleen Malfoyta itseään vasten. Hänen lihaksensa olivat tulessa, jännittyneet äärimmilleen, ja hän pidätti vieläkin hengitystään. Vasta kun hänen loppuun kulutettu kalunsa nytkähti viimeisen kerran ja uudistettu jalkakin alkoi jo vapista, hän tyhjensi keuhkonsa lämpimänä huokauksena Malfoyn niskaan ja valahti viileälle lattialle maiskauttaen heidän nihkeät ihonsa erilleen.

Hän huohotti hetken ja vilkaisi sitten vierelleen tipahtanutta Malfoyta.

"Kai tuo lasketaan tämän päivän fysioterapiaksi?"  
  
  
  
**_LOPPU_**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficille löytyvät myös [poistetut kohtaukset](http://epakelpo.livejournal.com/123682.html).


End file.
